The Doctor (Time Lord)
The Doctor was a male Time Lord who traveled through time and space with the aid of a TARDIS. He also commonly used a sonic screwdriver for a variety of purposes. ( }}) History Undated The Doctor had once visited San Francisco during the summer, which, quoting his friend Samuel Clemens, he described as the coldest winter he'd ever spent. ( }}) The Doctor had several encounters with the Cybermen. ( }}) The Fourth Doctor One incarnation of the Doctor had curly brown hair and wore a brown coat, hat and long striped scarf. He landed his TARDIS on the planet Aprilia III, where he met James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott as they were attempting to infiltrate the relay station there. He offered them jelly babies and used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the main doors. Inside, they discovered the Federation archaeologists there under the effects of Cyberman mind-control. After attempting to free them, the Cybermen attacked and a battle ensued. The Doctor knew of their weakness to gold and applied his sonic screwdriver to Kirk's communicator to generate a handful of gold dust to disable the lead Cyberman. The Cybermen were defeated and the researchers were liberated. The Doctor ran away back to his TARDIS soon after, and departed. However, this incident would not be remembered by the Eleventh Doctor. ( }}) The Tenth Doctor Following the destruction of his home planet that ended a brutal and long war, the Doctor declared himself the "Last of the Time Lords". ( }}) One incarnation of the Doctor wore a blue suit and a long brown coat. Soleta once met this Doctor in the 24th century and thought that he was "very odd". When Seven of Nine introduced her to another Doctor, the former Emergency Medical Hologram of the , at the Daystrom Institute in 2380, Soleta was initially confused by their similar names ( ). :This character is a reference to the Tenth Doctor of ''Doctor Who. The Eleventh Doctor A later incarnation of the Doctor wore a tweed suit and bow tie. He was "nowhere near" 100 years old. ( }}) The Doctor and his two Human friends, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, once visited ancient Egypt. Though they briefly misplaced their TARDIS, they homed in on a device described as an "interdimensional prison cell and interstellar delivery service" and tracked down its occupant, an escaped alien criminal who'd been posing as vizier to the Pharaoh for several decades. After evading Egyptian soldiers, they made their way through the Pharaoh's palace and confronted the disguised alien vizier in the throne-room. Though the Doctor gave the alien criminal a chance to flee, it transformed into its true form and threatened to attack. The Doctor sucked the alien back into its cell, explained the truth to the Pharaoh, and gained his assistance in finding the TARDIS. ( }}) Following this, the Doctor took the TARDIS to San Francisco in 1941. However, after experiencing dimensional feedback, the TARDIS made a rough landing in a holodeck recreation instead, aboard the in 2368. A visit to a local bar revealed the presence of Commander William Riker, Doctor Beverly Crusher and the android Lieutenant Commander Data, who caught the Doctor's attention. ( | }}) After being mistaken for malfunctioning holographic simulations, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were revealed as real and taken to meet Captain Jean-Luc Picard, for introductions and to discuss the strange arrival. On the way, the Doctor surprisingly gained new memories of things he'd never experienced before, such as knowing that Lieutenant Worf was a Klingon. Later, the Enterprise responded to a distress call from Delta IV, and discovered the planet being conquered by a combined force of Borg and Cybermen. ( }}) As the Enterprise fled from the fleet, the Doctor explained what he knew of the Borg's new ally. After Data researched the 23rd century Cyberman incursion on Aprilia III, the Doctor suddenly gained fresh memories of his involvement, which conflicted with memories of not remembering it. Picard took him to meet with Guinan in Ten Forward. ( }}) They discussed how they were both gaining memories of things they shouldn't know, including a familiarity with each other, due to their abilities to sense disturbances in time and realised that the Cybermen had somehow altered history in order to bring their respective universes together and forge an alliance with the Borg. The Enterprise followed the Borg–Cyberman fleet to Cogen V, and the Doctor, Amy, and Rory accompanied Riker, Data and Worf down to investigate the aftermath of an assault there. The Doctor helped bring down a Cogenian sentry drone that was attacking the away team before he brought it back to the Enterprise, being able to access its memory core and find video footage that showed the Cybermen turning on the Borg. When the group later found the shattered remnants of a Borg fleet, the Doctor cautioned the Enterprise crew against trusting the Cybermen before the surviving Borg offered an alliance with the Enterprise against the Cybermen. Though the Doctor was in favour of at least listening to the proposal, Picard summarily refused to consider it. ( }}) Though Guinan aided the Doctor, Picard could not be swayed from his position, owing to both the emotional trauma the Borg had inflicted on him and practical impossibility of sending the Enterprise against such an overwhelming force, content to let the two sides wear themselves down while the Federation rebuild its strength. Going to sickbay to collect his companions, Deanna Troi advised the Doctor let Amy try and convince Picard before he went off. When Amy convinced Picard to come to the TARDIS, the Doctor took him into the future to see the end of result of the Cybermen's assimilation of Borg knowledge. Convincing Picard that they had a moral obligation to be better than their enemies, Picard agreed to ally with the Borg. ( }}) Meeting with the Borg on Tau Lee, the Enterprise beamed back everyone along with the Conduit, a Borg emissary, who explained that when the Cybermen detected the TARDIS' energy signature, they had accelerated their stratagem, aware that the Doctor could disrupt their plans. Advising the Enterprise crew that the Cybermen were vulnerable to large supplies of gold, the Doctor accompanied Picard and Troi to Naia VII to try and attain enough of the resource. Though initially remaining an observer, the Doctor soon realized that the Dai-ai race was intimidated by the sheer size of the United Federation of Planets and convinced Seelos to hand over the gold by highlighting not only the moral obligation but how much bargaining power the Dai-ai would now have. As the gold was being processed, the Doctor travelled back to the Battle of Wolf 359 to obtain a new copy of the Borg executive library. ( }}) Arriving on the Borg cube, the Doctor and his companions were met by a passive Locutus before he downloaded the files. Though Amy wanted to help in the battle, the Doctor overruled her, noting that it represented a fixed point in time and could not be altered. Returning to the present, the Doctor presented the files but found that the Enterprise lacked the speed to catch the Cybermen. Undeterred, the Doctor took an advanced team aboard the TARDIS to slow the down the Cyberman flagship. Though confident that the Cybermen remained overconfident, the cyborgs had upgraded their security and instantly detected the TARDIS. Along with Picard, Data, and the Conduit, the Doctor fled in one direction only to be ambushed by a large group of Cybermen. ( }}) Before the Doctor could be executed, the Enterprise caught up and unleashed a gold-infused particle beam, disabling the Cybermen drones. Facing the Cyber-Controller, the leader disconnected from his ship and attempted to physically strangle the Doctor only for the Time Lord to dodge the attack. When Data and the Conduit restrained the Controller, the Doctor restored the Borg, allowing them to destroy the Cybermen. Ater the group had retreated in the TARDIS, the Doctor despaired over the death toll before the Conduit, declaring the alliance over, tried to assimilate the TARDIS. The TARDIS' matrix retreated into Data allowing the Conduit to be physically forced out. After some time on the Enterprise, the Doctor and his companions said their goodbyes and returned home. As they travelled back however, the Doctor felt that he'd overlooked something, unaware that encountering him had prompted the Borg to research time travel. ( }}) Other appearances A time machine resembling his police public call box appeared in the trophy room of Emperor Vandar in an alternate reality ( | }}) and another appeared in the Eridian Vault in 2369 ( |Watching the Clock}}). :These of course resemble the Doctor's TARDIS, suggesting that he lost it on one or two occasions, and that he may even have been captured by Vandar. It also possible that these are other TARDISes with the same appearance (such as The Monk's TARDIS), or that these are from separate alternate universes. Appendices Background Apocrypha :Various other incarnations of the Doctor have been referenced or made cameo appearances in other licensed ''Star Trek works, though unnamed. These are collected here for reference, though within the context of the Star Trek universe and given the sometimes limited descriptions, they may not necessarily be the same person.'' He potentially came from a stagnant civilization that had mastered time travel in the Kasteroborous galaxy ( ). :In ''Doctor Who, the Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, which is located in the Kasterborous constellation. However, this connection has not yet been made in a Star Trek source. In Star Trek, the Aegis occupy a somewhat similar role as the Time Lords, and their homeworld was described similarly to Gallifrey in the |Watching the Clock}}.'' A small man in a scruffy frock coat with a flute visited a gambling hall on Montgomery Street, San Francisco, on Earth in 1867. He left with a young woman who'd been the topic of an argument between two trail-hands and a gambler ( ). The main character of an Earth science fiction series made some time before 2200 was a British-sounding humanoid with curly hair, a burgundy-colored coat, floppy hat, and an incredibly long scarf. He seemed quite intelligent and charming, and also seemed to have a childish ingenuousness. He traveled in a machine resembling a large blue police public call box that made a loud wheezing, groaning sound. In 2275, Jerry Freeman, Nyota Uhura and Harb Tanzer of the converted an episode of this series into a three-dimensional hologram in the ship's recreation room. They and James T. Kirk saw the machine materialize and the main character step out and ask if he was in Heathrow ( ). :The line never appeared in real-world ''Doctor Who suggesting that this series progressed slightly differently in the Star Trek universe circa 1980.'' Cervantes Quinn once stole a sonic screwdriver from "a rather daft chap" on Barolia, prior to 2265 ( }}). :The Doctor is of course famous for using a sonic screwdriver, though these have a wide use in the ''Star Trek universe.'' A tall, curly-haired man in eccentric dress like that of a space-tramp visited the Wonder Bar on Starbase 12 in 2267. He left with a young woman who'd been the topic of an argument between a spice-smuggler and a pair of migrant fleet pilots ( ). External links * * Category:Time travellers Category:Crossover characters Category:Humanoids